Breaking and Entering: Vampire Style
by DazzledBoops
Summary: Previously titled, First Night. Edward invades Bella's room at night, to be near her. Things escalate and get heated until he disappears suddenly. What happened? This is a one-shot, somewhat lame but oh well! Rated T.


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!! They are all the perfect inventions of Stephenie Meyer!**

BPOV

It was early in the morning. I had just drifted off to sleep and was dreaming of Edward Cullen when I was woken up by the crashing noise downstairs. At first I thought it might be Charlie heading out to work, but why the crashing noise? Did he drop his coffee mug? I looked over to the clock, it was 2am...why would Charlie go to work this early?

I quickly sat up and scurried out of bed. I forgot the sheets that were wrapped around my legs and fell face forward. I was such a klutz. I didn't hit the ground though. Why was it taking so long for me to fall? My eyes were closed tightly so I couldn't see the ground coming at me. I felt something cold around my waist. Whatever caught me was hard as a rock and ice cold. Maybe I fell over the railing at the foot of my bed. Yeah, that had to be the only explanation. I opened my eyes and there he was, Edward Cullen, in my bedroom at 2am, grasping my waist and looking at me with a worried expression.

"Edward, what are you doing in my room?" I had asked after the initial shock wore off.

"I can't tell you that right now. Bella, are you okay?"

He hadn't answered my question but I didn't care, just the fact that Edward Cullen was standing in my room at this early hour was enough to make me forget what I had just asked. All I could think of was the tight grip he held on my waist and the closeness of our bodies. He must have heard my thoughts, because as soon as I thought it, he put me upright on my feet and crossed to the opposite side of my room.

"Bella, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I wasn't thinking...I'll just go then."

"NO!" I scream at him before realizing what I was saying. "I heard something break downstairs, did you break a window to get in here?"

He cracked his perfect crooked smile at me. Was he laughing at me? Was I dreaming? Why was he standing in my room smiling? I must be dreaming, it doesn't make any sense.

"Charlie dropped his coffee mug, he's going in to work early today, there was an emergency and he got called in."

Of course that's what happened, Edward Cullen wouldn't break into anyone's house through a window. He was one of the "good" kids in town. Never got in trouble, straight A's, kept to himself. He was the epitome of perfection in everyway. Not to mention the chiseled jaw, golden eyes, smooth pale skin, ruby lips and bronzed hair that nicely wrapped that perfection in a bow. He was a God in our school, the star of every girls fantasy...including mine. He was tall and gangly but it worked for him. His arms were toned but not bulky and his smile, well his smile made me quiver.

"Oh, did he let you in then?" I asked him, embarrassed that I just gawked at him for a few minutes before responding.

"Um, no, I uh...I came in through this window." now it was his turn to look embarrassed. He was pointing to my bedroom window. Holy Cow! Edward Cullen climbed through my window! While I was sleeping! But why? how? My bedroom was on the second floor and there was nothing he could use as leverage to climb up.

"How did you get up here? I mean, there's no way you could have cimbed up to my window."

He looked like he was about to bolt out of my room when I asked him that so I decided to change tactic.

"Not that I mind you're here or anything, but why are you here?"

"I don't know why, I just felt like this is where I needed to be tonight. I got here right after you fell asleep and just stayed. I had a feeling you would need me."

"Oh." was all I could say. Wait "How did you know about Charlie?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret" he said as he smiled sinfully. His lips looked so delicious when he did that.

I couldn't stop my feet when they slowly walked towards him. I felt like I was being pulled against my will, but I was glad to be getting closer to him.

"I can keep a secret" I whispered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

She started walking towards me. I knew I couldn't tell her the truth, not that she would tell anyone. Bella wasn't like that. She was different than all the other girls in our school. Quiet, smart, sweet, nice and gorgeous. She had curly brown hair that swept down to her ass and the most sensual chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. She was shy and didn't call much attention to herself, but she stood out to me. Her blood called to me. It wasn't just her blood I craved though, it was all of her. I couldn't get enough of her.

I have been coming to her room every night now for a few weeks. I couldn't stay away from this girl. Tonight was different though, I was on a mission tonight. A mission that would help make it easier to ignore her. I had to do something...anything and this was the best option I came up with. I couldn't bring myself to hurt her so killing her was definately out of the question. I was going to have to seduce this poor unsuspecting girl to fulfill my own fantasies. Maybe then I could get over her.

"I can keep a secret" she whispered to me in a husky voice that I've never heard before.

"Please, Edward, I'll do anything."

This girl didn't know what was coming. She practically sat there begging me to open up to her while I couldn't stop thinking about what she had on under her pj's and how to get her out of them.

"Anything?" I had to ask her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

"Anything?" he asked me with his eyebrows pulled up. He had an amused look on his face. I knew then that he was thinking I meant that in ANY context. I simply meant that I would pinky promise to keep his secrets. I guess that's just how innocent I really am.

"I...uh....pinky promise?" I knew I looked completely stupid standing right in front of him with my arm extended and my pinky raised up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

She looked so adorable. She had held out her pinky to me. She is definately not on the same mindtrack as I am. I grinned at her and closed the gap between us. She was looking down at her feet, I could see the blush rising in her cheeks. I lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes.

"Bella" I whispered as I bent down and pressed my lips softly to hers. She didn't seem too enthusiastic about this so I pulled back and searched her face for a sign to continue. She was frozen, her arms were limp by her sides and her face was horrorstruck. Shit! I had scared her.

"Bella, are you okay? Do you want me to leave? I can go...." I released my grasp on her hips and turned to go back out her window when I felt her small hands grab my left forearm.

"Don't go, please Edward, stay with me..." she begged me. Her voice was so weak and her eyes glistened on the verge of spilling tears.

"I'll never leave you, Bella."

Shit! Why did I just say that to her? I came here to get over her...to use her for my own pleasure, yet I wanted nothing more than to protect her and make sure she was safe. I wasn't doing a great job of it, Bella was shaking violently, tears streaming down her face. What did I do to her?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3 hours later......

EPOV

Bella was finally sleeping. It took me an hour to calm her down and then another hour to get her to sleep. She was exhausted but refused to close her eyes, scared that I was going to leave her as soon as she did. I finally gave up my position in her rocking chair and laid down next to her on the bed. She curled up next to me and put her head on my chest. Her breathing steadied instantly and she was sleeping within minutes.

I stayed even though I didn't have to. She was sleeping so heavily I could have violated her and she wouldn't of woken up. The thought crossed my mind several times, but I knew I'd never follow through. I loved this girl, this fragile human. I was hers now and I would never be able to refuse her anything.

"Edward....ohhhh....don't stop....Edddwaaaaaaaard!" Bella was moaning out loud in her sleep. What I wouldn't give to be in her mind right now.

"Please Edward, please."

She was begging me in her sleep. I wanted to know what she was dreaming, I needed to know. "Bella, what do you want?" I asked her.

"You, I only ever wanted you. I need you, Edward. Please give me what I need."

I thought she had woken up but she was still sleeping. I scooted onto my side facing her and gently laid her head back onto the pillows. I allowed my body to hover over hers being very careful not to put any weight on her. Bella, sweet Bella. She was innocent in every way. Even her dreams seemed innocent, even though I knew they weren't by her moans.

"Bella." I whispered to her letting my cool breathe blow over her face. She stirred in her sleep. "Bella, love, wake up."

"Ugh...five more minutes dad!"

"I don't think I can wait for five more minutes." I said to her in the most seductive voice I could conjure up. Her eyes flew open and she gasped loudly. Her expression was one of pure embarrassment. I could see the pool of blood rushing it's way up to her cheeks. "Bella love, are you blushing?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

Edward was lying on top of me. I couldn't believe what was happening in my own bed. I was shocked to say the least. I could feel the blush working it's way up to my cheeks.

"Bella love, are you blushing?" He asked me slyly. I couldn't muster up any words so the best I could do was nod at him.

"Do you want me to get off you, this is probably very uncomfortable."

"NO!" That was the second time in one night I shouted at him. His crooked smile was back and his eyes lit up brightly to my response. He was obviously pleased with my eagerness. I was eager, I wanted to touch him. I wanted to explore every inch of his perfectly toned body.

I started on the top button of his shirt, unsnapping it and then moved on to the next. Once I had unsnapped the last button I moved the material back over his shoulders and he let it fall slowly onto the bed. I moved my hands up to his chest and gently traced circles into his skin. I was vaguely aware of his eyes boring into me but I didn't care. I let my eyes wander over his chest and abs. I was too shy to sneak a peak below but I didn't have to, I could practically feel him on my inner thigh. I wasn't ready for that though and I hoped he wasn't thinking of pursuing this any further than I wanted to. He started to grind up against me and I squirmed trying to get away from him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

What was I thinking? Of course she wasn't ready for the one thing I wanted to give her most. She was a virgin and an innocent one at that. I felt her squirm under me once I realized what I had done. I was mortified. Yet I couldn't make myself move away from her. I needed to taste her. I wanted to do more than that but if I could just taste her mouth on mine then I would be satisfied.

She was breathing heavily and her breath washed up onto my face. She smelled like honey. I lowered my face down and grazed my nose along her jaw, breathing in her scent, it was intoxicating. I placed small kisses down her neck to her collarbone and continued to smell her. She smelt incredible. I worked my way back up and blew softly into her ear. "Bella, I love you."

I didn't expect what happened next...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

He loves me?! I wonder if he is just saying that to get in my pants. Most guys use that line when in a situation like this. But the look he had in his eyes was sincere and loving. I could feel the warmth of his eyes in my heart. He wasn't lying to me, he really did love me.

I threw my hands up to his cheeks and pulled his face down to mine. The kiss was passionate and hard. I pushed my lips to his in a frenzy of lust. He opened his mouth slightly inviting me in to explore. My tongue gladly accepted this invitation. I began massaging his tongue with mine, pressing my mouth to his as hard as I could. My hands found their way to the top and back of his head. I had a fistful of his hair in each hand, pulling him into me. His hands were placed on either side of my head holding his weight up but I craved his body on mine. I broke the kiss momentarily to remove my shirt, giving him a new place to rest those beautiful long fingers. As soon as I had it over my head I realized I didn't feel him near me anymore. I looked up and he was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I had to get out of there. I was throbbing and I knew if I let her continue doing what she intended to do our innocent make out session would turn into something I knew she was not ready for. Bella needed time to adjust to what happened between us and I wasn't ready to take advantage of her. I am more than willing to wait for her.

I didn't run far. Just past the outline of the forest in the back of her house. She wouldn't be able to see me but I could see her through her window. She was sitting up in bed. Her shirt was still off and I could see her purple laced bra. I didn't have time to enjoy the view though. She hurriedly put her shirt back on. Her face was flushed and I could see the tears roll down her face. I had hurt her for her own good. If only she knew what I was. Then she would understand why I couldn't go through with it. She got up off her bed and came over to the window. I thought she was coming to look out of it for me but she pushed it down with amazing force for a human her size and locked it. I guess I deserve that. I would definately have to find a way to make up for this. I ran home for a cold shower. But I would be back before she woke up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

I woke up in my bed the next morning. My face was sticky and crusty from crying myself to sleep. I was humiliated. I knew he was just playing with me. How could I fall for that line of his. He didn't love me. Why did he leave though? I couldn't figure out that detail of last night. He used the line and it worked...I was willing to give myself to him. Maybe I wasn't what he expected, I probably looked repulsive to him. I mean after all he is Edward Cullen. He can have any girl from our school and the choices were not limited at Forks High School. It may be a small town but beauty is not scarce. I could name 50 girls prettier than me in less than a minute. I just wasn't good enough for him.

I wallowed in self pity for about a half hour before stretching and getting up. I walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. When I came back to my room for my toiletrie bag and a towel. I noticed a note on my pillow with a single red rose next to it. Were those there when I went to bed? No, they weren't there when I got up either. I looked at my bedroom window on impulse and it was wide open and unlocked. I gaped at it with my mouth open, that son of a b----! He broke into my room just now!

I walked to my bed and picked up the note and rose. I thought about reading the note but decided against it. I walked back to the now wide open window and threw both the note and rose out before locking it again. I knew he was outside somewhere watching me so I flipped the bird with a big smile on my face, turned abruptly on my heel and stomped off to the bathroom for my shower.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I couldn't help but smile. She was so adorable when she was pissed off. I still can't believe she flipped me off, I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I picked the note and rose up off the grass and sped off back to my house to pick up the Volvo. I drove back to Bella's as fast as I could. I was going to drive her to school today. Wether she wanted me to or not, it was gonna happen.

I was waiting in her driveway for about 10 minutes before I heard her coming down the stairs. I quickly threw open my door and jogged up to her front door. She opened it and ran right into my chest, knocking her back off her feet.

"Bella, you alright there?" I asked as I grabbed her waist before she hit the ground.

She just stared at me. I couldn't tell if she was extremely pissed off or confused to see me here.

"Look I'm really sorry for leaving you like that last night...." She smacked me as hard as she could while I was in mid-sentence. Of course, me being a vampire, I didn't feel a thing. Bella, on the other hand, was screaming and holding her hand to her chest. She broke her hand, no question about it.

"Let's get you inside for an ice pack, I'll get Carlisle to come over and take a look at it."

"Don't bother! I can take care of myself Edward. Please move so I can drive myself to the hospital." She was full of rage. I felt helpless. Everything I did hurt her in some way. Our relationship was not getting off on a good start.

"You can't drive with a broken hand. Please, just let me drive you there and then I'll leave you alone." I hoped she'd take the bait, which she did. I had no intention of leaving her alone, I just wanted her hand to be checked out and taken care of.

The drive to the ER was quick and painfully quiet. Bella didn't say a word to me, she sat there looking out the passenger side window. I could see the steam coming out of her ears. She was pissed, very pissed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

We finally got to the ER! I couldn't wait to get away from that SOB! He had the nerve to come see me after he had left me in a puddle of my own arousal last night! I was so hurt and upset but I couldn't let him see that he got to me, this is what he wanted. I had to make it look like I was angry and pissed off, which I was, but I was hurt more than anything.

I jumped out of the car as soon as he stopped in front of the ER. I didn't wait for him to park the car. I walked through the doors and signed in at the front desk. I turned to sit down in the waiting room but he was there waiting for me. I was stuck with him. I tried to walk in the opposite direction but he caught up with me and grabbed my waist to his. I tried to push him off of me but he was rock solid. I don't think even a hurricane could move him. His arm was ice cold and hard as stone. The same way it felt last night when he had caught me before I fell off the bed.

"Bella, relax would you. I just came to tell you that Carlisle is waiting for you in room 12." He sounded so sad when he said this. Another act probably. What was his deal?

"Oh. Well can you let me go then so I can go see him?"

"I don't think you should walk right now, you could fall and mess up that hand more." He smirked at me. He was joking at my expense. Ugh!! I was about to retaliate but felt the wind in my lungs escape in a big woosh. He picked me up in his arms. One arm under my knees and the other cradling my upper torso. He was carrying me to the room. If I didn't feel stupid before, I definately felt it now.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"You are so sexy when you're having a tantrum." He whispered into my ear.

"EDWARD CULLEN! I swear if you don't put me down right now, I'm never going to speak to you again!"

That did it instantly, he placed me on my feet and let go of my waist. I felt woozy from the sudden change in position. I felt the blood rush to my head and the room began spinning. I fainted.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 hours later........

BPOV

I woke up in a hospital gown on a hospital bed. I had no idea what had happened to me. The last thing I remember was Edward in my room.......Edward on top of me.......Edward kissing me......then he was gone. OH! I was in the hospital because I broke my hand hitting him in the face. YES! I'm so glad I did that, even though now I had a broken hand but it was definately worth it. I looked around the room suspiciously but _he _was not there. On the bed side table was yet another note but without the rose this time.

I opened the envelope and read.

_Bella,_

_I feel horrible for the way I treated you last night. I don't want you to think it was your fault in any way. It was all me. I knew you weren't ready and I knew I couldn't stop myself if we went any further. I didn't want to hurt you but I didn't want you to regret our first time together. I want it to be special for you._

_I meant what I said last night too. Isabella Swan, I love you. I loved you since the day I saw you. I will love you until the day I die. Even if you don't feel the same way about me, I will still love you, unconditionally. Please forgive me and my stupidity. I don't think I can live without you in my life._

_Please give me another chance. I promise not to fuck up our first time together, again. I was stupid to hurt you like that. _

_I love you,_

_Edward_

_P.S. Wear the purple lace bra when you are ready to be with me again. I loved it on you!_

I felt my face flush instantly. Edward did love me and he wanted me just as bad as I wanted him. He was just too much of a gentlemen to express that want. I felt like an ass for the way I had treated him. I wish he were here so I could apologize and start anew with him.

Then it dawned on me, purple lace bra, how did he know? Oh My God!!! He was watching me through my window. Should I be mad? No, I wanted him to see me like that in the first place. I didn't have much time to ponder the thought because I heard the soft knock on my door.

I held my breath, hoping it would be Edward. "Come in." I whispered. All I could see was a dozen roses on a cart coming at me. Followed by another cart with a teddy bear half my size. Followed by another cart with a bunch of balloons. Followed by yet another cart with a single envelope lying on it. I thanked the helpers for bringing the lovely gifts to me and courteously shewed them out of my room. I walked over to the roses and smelled them. Mmmm I loved the smell of roses. I picked a single one out of the bouqet and walked to the teddy bear. It smelled like Edward, a smile crept to my face at this discovery. I picked the teddy bear up and placed it on my hospital bed to snuggle with later. I went to the last cart with the single envelope placed upon it. I opened it with shaky hands. Inside was a 'Get Well Soon' card. I opened the front and saw Edward's script handwriting. My heart fluttered and my face went scarlett. Three words were sprawled on the bottom of the card. 'I Love You'.

THE END!!


End file.
